German Patent Application No. DE 196 36 396 A1 describes a fuel injection valve in which an orifice disk that has a plurality of spray openings is provided downstream from the valve seating surface. The spray openings, e.g., ten to twenty, are located in a plane of the orifice disk that extends perpendicular to the longitudinal valve axis. The majority of the spray openings are introduced into the orifice disk in oblique or inclined fashion, so that the opening axes possess no parallelism with respect to the longitudinal valve axis. Because the inclinations of the spray openings can be selected to be different, a divergence of the individual streams that are to be sprayed out is easily achievable. The spray openings are introduced into the orifice disk at a largely uniform size, for example by laser-beam drilling. The fuel injection valve is suitable in particular for fuel injection systems of mixture-compressing spark-ignited internal combustion engines.
German Patent Application No. DE 198 47 625 A1 describes a fuel injection valve in which a slit-shaped outlet opening is provided at the downstream end. The outlet opening is embodied either in an orifice disk or directly in the nozzle body. The slit-shaped outlet openings are always introduced centrally on the longitudinal valve axis, so that the fuel is sprayed out from the fuel injection valve in axially parallel fashion.
Provided upstream from the valve seat is a swirl groove that imparts a circular rotary motion to the fuel flowing to the valve seat. The flat outlet opening ensures that the fuel is sprayed out in fan fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,296 A describes a further fuel injection valve for direct injection of fuel into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine, in which a slit-shaped outlet opening, from which fuel can emerge at an angle to the longitudinal valve axis, is provided at the downstream end.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2005 000 620 A1 describes a multiple fan-stream nozzle for a fuel injection valve, which nozzle possesses, in a central region, a dome-shaped outward bulge into which are introduced, for example, a plurality of directionally parallel slit-shaped spray openings. This fan-stream nozzle is explained below with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.